Queen Pink and the Ducky
by inswny03
Summary: This is an MLP version of the VeggieTales Episode King George and the Ducky.
1. Opening Countertop

**Flitter and Cloud Chaser in unconvincing costumes of Twilight and Pinkie on the countertop**

Flitter: "Uh, hi kids! I-I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

Cloud Chaser: "And I'm Pinkie! **nudge** -Pie!"

Flitter:"And we're here to answer your questions!"

Cloud Chaser:"Right!"

Flitter:"Now, today we got a letter today from a kid named, uh, Flitter, who lives in a place, near…. Tex Mex somewhere.

Cloud Chaser:"Yeah, Tex Mex!"

Flitter:"This kid, uh, Flitter, says he knows this other kid, named, umm…"

Cloud Chaser:"Cloud Chaser!"

Flitter:"Yeah, sure, Cloud Chaser, this other kid named Cloud Chaser, now, this kid Flitter says that this kid Cloud is sooooooo selfish! One of the most selfish fillies in the whole world! So selfish, it just makes ya sick!"

Cloud Chaser:"N-no she's not."

Flitter:"Who's not?"

Cloud Chaser:"Cloud Chaser, she's not selfish, she's nice."

Flitter: "No! She's selfish, remember, the letter?"

Cloud Chaser:"Uh, no. Flitter said that Cloud was nice and that other kid Hubert was selfish."

Flitter:"Hubert?"

Cloud Chaser:"Yeah, Hubert!"

Flitter:"Who's gonna name their kid, Hubert!? Look, Cloud, Twilight, in the letter we got today from that kid Flitter who lives near Tex Mex somewhere, it said that his friend Cloud Chaser was selfish! That's what it said, remember?"

 **Cloud Chaser:takes off the costume** "You wanna piece of me!"

"Hey, whoa! Oh mane! You're the one that said Cloud Chaser!"

Twilight: "Hey! What's going on here?!"

Pinkie: "Yeah, what are you girls doin'?"

Twilight: You're not Twilight Sparkle. I'M Twilight Sparkle! ? Cloud Chaser? Flitter? What in the world are you two doing?!

Flitter:"Aww mane! We were just trying to help you guys out."

Cloud Chaser:"Yeah, help!"

Flitter:"We figured you needed a break."

Twilight:Break? I just had a break.I don't need another one.

Flitter:"Aww come on, Twilight. Please let us do this! We've been wanting to host a show ever since, Scoots and the Giant Discord!"

Twilight: I don't know about this…

Flitter:"We got a story!"

Twilight:You do?

Flitter:"Yeah, we do! Cloud Chaser wrote it herself! Right Cloud?"

Cloud Chaser:"That's right, Flitter! I got a story!"

Pinkie: Well, what's it called?

"It's called, uh, I don't know. Cloud Chaser, what's it called?"

"It's called The Country Mare Who Went Into The Orchard, and Came Down With All The Apples!"

Flitter: It teaches foals not to be catchy.

Twilight: Huh…That's a good lesson to teach foals.

Pinkie: **to the siblings** Break a hoof.

Flitter:"Well Flitter, from near Tex Mex! Here's a story for you to show that other selfish kid."

Cloud Chaser:"Hubert! Roll film!


	2. The Countrymare Who Went Into The Orchar

Applejack: "Howdy! A'm the country mare who went inta the orchard n' came back with all them apples. Leavin' of course the inhabitance of the orchard with no apples, and so I'm bestowen' the term 'selfish' upon ma self."

Diamond Tiara:"You're so selfish!"

Applejack: "Ah know, but I got all them apples!"

Diamond Tiara: "Well? Aren't you going to eat them?"

Applejack: "Absolutely not! Ya can't have apples without cabbage."

 **Camera whip pans over to a pegasus mare dressed as a green stallion with a cabbage leaf cutie mark and says.**

Cloud Chaser:(speaking like a man)"Hello! I'm the field stallion who went into the vegetable plant and came back with all the cabbage. Leaving of course the inhabitance of my field with no cabbage, and therefore bestowing the term 'selfish' upon myself."

Flitter:"You didn't plant these!"

Cloud Chaser:"SHH!"

Silver Spoon:"Your so selfish!"

Cloud Chaser:"I know, but I got all the cabbage."

Silver Spoon:"Well? Aren't you going to eat them?"

Cloud Chaser:"Oh no! Your can't have cabbage without apples."

 **Camera zooms out as reveals it's just a cheap background with cardboard cutouts.**

Applejack: "Beg yer pardon field stallion, can ya spare a head of cabbage?"

Cloud Chaser: "Uh no."

Diamond Tiara:"Your so selfish!"

Cloud Chaser:"Excuse me Ms. country mare, could I trouble you for an apple?"

Applejack:"Ah no."

Silver Spoon:"Your so selfish!" "You guys are not so bright!"

The End.


	3. Countertop Intermission

Flitter: Oh, wow~! That was something~! I guess it's not good to be selfish, ey, Cloudchaser?

Cloud Chaser: "Mm mm nope! Not so good."

Flitter: Let's see if QWERTY has a verse for us~!

 **they go to QWERTY**

Twilight & Pinkie: ?

Flitter: "Hi Qwerty! Got a verse? Qwerty? Qwerty? Uh, Qwerty? Oh great! Somepony turned off Qwerty! Who turned off Qwerty!? Let's see, Ctrl, Shift, Tab, Delete. Uh no no no, Shift, Esc, 6, Option? No, Fn, Esc, Tab, L!?"

Cloud Chaser: "Hey Flitter!" **Holds up a sign**

Flitter:"Oh would ya look at that? "Don't Be Selfish!" That's a good one. Well, we're out of time for today kids! Remember Faust-!"

Twilight: Hold it! Hold it! Stop! STOP! You can't end the show like that?

 **the sign tilts**

Twilight: It was way too short!"The story was kinda, well, I don't know! Qwerty's off! And there's not even a verse! No, no! This is all wrong we gotta do it again! My apologies boys and girls. We're gonna give this another go round. Flitter! Cloud Chaser! Take off those ridiculous costumes! We got a real story to tell! Pinkie, do you remember that letter we got from Juicy Fruit of Whinnyapolis?"

Pinkie: Uh, yeah! The one where she said she doesn't like to play with her sister because she wants to keep all the toys to herself?

Twilight: That's the one!"I say it's about time we taught little Juicy a thing or two about being selfish. What do you say?"

Pinkie:"I say aye aye skipper!"

Twilight:"It's good to be back! Action!"


End file.
